Joyless journey
by Skovko
Summary: Joy knew someone had to own the cabin when she found it but she still took her chance at staying there. When three men show up three days later, they seem friendly at first but she still gets a bad feeling about the whole thing. A feeling that soon turns out to be true.
1. Wake up

"Wake up."

The words entered her dream but still she didn't wake up at first. It wasn't even a comfortable position to sleep in. She sat on the porch with her back against the cabin. The sun had lulled her to sleep. She should have known better than to fall asleep out in the open without anything to defend herself with. The warm sun rays had just taken over.

"Hey, wake up," the voice reached her again along with a hand shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and stared directly into the face of a man with long black hair. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to move backwards, completely forgetting she was already sitting up against a wall, and the back of her head slammed into it.

"Wow, easy there," he continued.

Behind him she could hear two other voices snicker a bit. Apparently she must have looked real funny when she jumped like that. Still scared out of her mind but there wasn't really anything to do, or anywhere to go, as she felt like she was trapped between the stranger and the wall. She should have known better. Three days without any sight of anyone near this old cabin in the forest but she knew someone had to own it and she was probably staring at the owner right now.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Joy," she answered.  
"I'm Roman and those two laughing schoolgirls behind me are Seth and Dean," he said.  
"Howdy girl," Dean gave her a two finger salute.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone owned this place," she said.  
"That's a lie," Roman chuckled. "I can see you're wearing some of the clothes you found inside and you've probably been eating some of the canned food as well."

She got a look of guilt on her face. He had called her out right on the spot. Finding female clothes inside the cabin had made her lower her guards. Seeing four beds in the small room that worked as kitchen, livingroom and bedroom all in one had made her think it might belong to a family of mom, dad and two kids. Seeing three men in front of her was a surprise. Maybe it was the dad and his two friends. Besides the room that worked as three rooms, there was a small bathroom in the back, but that was it. A really small cabin.

"It's alright," he continued with a smile. "We can talk more about it inside."

He stood back up and reached his hand down to her. Hesitatingly she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. He seemed friendly enough and the two other guys didn't seem any different but still she was on guard. She had learned a long time ago that friendly could cover over something fake and everyone was ready to screw you over to get ahead in life. Still she followed him inside the cabin.

"I can see you slept in my bed," he said.

She looked over at the bed the closest to the door. That was the only reason she had chosen it, in case she needed to get out of there fast. That bed and the two on the opposite wall were alike. Good, soft beds. The last one behind the one she had slept in seemed different. Something about it she didn't like. Unfortunately that was the bed he pointed at.

"You'll move down to that one. The other three are ours," he said.  
"I'm not staying. I'm sorry for intruding but I really should get going," she said.  
"Where?" Seth finally spoke up. "If you've found this place in the middle of fucking nowhere, I think it's safe to say you got nowhere to go."

Once more she had been called out right on the spot. She had nowhere to go. She wasn't even sure why she had walked so far into an unknown forest, but she had and she had come across this cabin.

"No one knows where you are," Dean said.

It didn't come out as a question. It was a statement and it was followed by a little smile. A smile that she couldn't quite figure out. He seemed to try and warm her up with it but still she was on edge.

"Okay," Seth said and placed a bag of groceries on the small kitchen counter. "I'm gonna start on dinner. You three kick off your shoes and relax."

Once again Roman pointed at the other bed and she moved over to sit on it. The three men quickly opened a conversation, talking as friends usually do, and she just sat back and listened. Occasionally they would ask her a question and she would answer. They seemed friendly enough and still something felt wrong. She just didn't know what it was. Several times she caught one of them staring at her as if they were secretly checking her out and she didn't like it. However, she didn't feel like she had much choice other than to stay right in that moment.

Seth turned out to be a good cook and she enjoyed a real meal rather than the canned food she had been eating the last three days. Her and Roman took care of the dishes afterwards and the evening was spent with normal conversation. As bedtime drew close, she started feeling uneasy again. It wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in jeans but she didn't feel like taking them off in front of three strange men and showing them her underwear. As if Roman had read her mind, he grabbed a t-shirt from a bag and tossed it to her.

"Here. That'll cover you up," he said.  
"You can change in the bathroom," Dean added.

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She gave the small window a look of longing. Why did people always make windows in these sort of places too small for anyone to crawl out of them? She just wanted to get away but she didn't feel like she had much choice. As friendly as they seemed, they also seemed to be hiding something and she didn't like it. With a sigh she got out of the jeans and the top she was wearing and pulled the t-shirt over her head. It reached down to her knees and covered her just as Roman had said it would. Once she came back out, they were all sitting on their individual beds, just looking at her, and it made her skin crawl.

"Goodnight," Seth said in a teasing tone.  
"Goodnight," she said lowly and crawled under the covers.

She didn't know how long she had slept, probably not too long by the grogginess she felt as something woke her up. It took a few seconds to realize that something was actually someone on top of her. She opened her eyes and mouth at the same time but before a word could leave her mouth, a hand came down on it to keep her quiet.

"Ssh, baby girl, just let it happen," Roman said.

Gone was the warm tone he had put on earlier that day. He sounded cold and cruel now. His other hand moved down and grabbed her panties, trying to slide them down her legs. Finally she realized what was about to happen and she tried fighting back. It was pointless and instead of continuing to slide down her panties, he simply tore them right off her.

"Just fucking lie still!" he snarled in her ear.

He caught both her wrists with his free hand and pinned them down over her head. He forced his knees in between her legs and seconds after the pain set in as he pushed himself inside her. She cried into his hand and he pushed her head to the side. Her eyes caught a pair of blue eyes. Dean was sitting on his bed with a vile smile on his face, just watching what was going on. She wondered why she was forced to be quiet if he knew what was going on. It could only mean the last man Seth wasn't allowed to know. As if he had heard his name being called in her head, he came into sight and sat down next to Dean, just watching the show unfold in front of them.

"Roman doesn't like hearing screams," Seth said as if he had read her mind.  
"But we do," Dean added. "So feel free to cry and scream when it's our turn."

Those words were the breaking point for her. She stopped trying to fight back against Roman's hold and she didn't cry into his hand anymore. She just lied still and allowed it to happen. What else could she do?

"That a girl," Roman said and moved his hand from her mouth. "So... fucking... good!"

The last three words came with a hard thrust each and then he held still. Sweat was dripping from his forehead down on her face but she hardly even blinked by the feeling of the stinky drops. She kept looking at Seth and Dean that both raised their hands and childish enough did a paper scissors rock game over who's turn it was.

"Aw man!" Dean threw his hands up as he lost.

Seth left the bed with a chuckle and moved towards her and Roman, dropping his boxers on the floor as he crossed it. Roman moved away and just a few seconds later Seth was on top of her, forcing his way inside her just as Roman had done. She just continued lying still, watching the bed across from her as Roman walked over and sat down next to Dean.

"Is she any good?" Dean asked.  
"Oh yeah," Roman grinned.  
"And we didn't even have to work for it this time," Dean chuckled.

He looked over at her. Again it seemed as if he could read her mind. He moved away from the bed and walked over to them. He crouched down next to her, his hand grabbing her hair as he continued to look at her while Seth groaned on top of her.

"Usually we find a girl and bring her here for some fun time. You just came on your own," Dean said.  
"Thank you for making it so easy," Seth got out through his groans.  
"You done soon?" Dean looked up at him.  
"Yeah," Seth thrust in one last time. "I am now."  
"Move!" Dean said.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going," Seth laughed.

He pulled out of her and left the bed. Dean grabbed her hips and rolled her around. He yanked her ass up as much as he could when she clearly wasn't about to help him and then placed himself between her legs. He pushed his boxers down and entered her with one hard thrust. A small whimper left her and he chuckled while his hand came down on her ass.

"Yeah, you scream alright, little slut. Only turns me on even more," he said.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to give this man any kind of sick pleasure. He thrust in a couple of times and then held still.

"It sucks to go last. You're already filled with their cum," he said annoyed.  
"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Roman laughed.  
"Yeah, whatever. Luckily she comes with more holes than one," Dean chuckled back.

He pulled out of her and without warning forced himself inside her ass instead. This time she couldn't keep her voice down. It was a weird noise that left her, almost sounding like a little animal of some sort that was being skinned alive. That was the only thing that came to mind as she whimpered like she had never whimpered before.

"Ah yes, that's it," Dean said as he thrust into her over and over.

His movements were rough and hard, the pain was unbearable but there was nothing she could do than lie there and take it and just hope he would be done soon. Her fingers pulled the pillow close and she sank her teeth into it. Anything to help her through it.

"Aw, will you look at that?" Dean said mockingly. "Little slut can't take it."  
"She's taking it though," Seth laughed.  
"Looks fucking hot from here," Roman added.  
"And I'm done!" Dean growled as he finally came.

He pulled out of her just as fast as he had entered, drawing another whimper from her. Again he laughed and slapped her ass before grapping her hair and yanking her head up from the pillow.

"Better fucking get used to it, little slut. You see..." He pointed between him and the bed where Roman and Seth sat. "There's three of us and one of you. You ain't getting nowhere if you try to run. So just suck it up and fucking deal with it."

He pushed her head back down in the pillow and walked over to his two friends.

"Move. My bed," he said.  
"Yeah yeah," Seth said.  
"Who's staying up first?" Dean asked.  
"I am," Roman answered.


	2. What are we gonna do about you?

She wasn't sure how she had managed to fall asleep after that but she had. All curled up like a ball with her back against the room, hearing how Dean and Seth started snoring shortly after and the breathing of Roman constantly coming from the bed close to her head. She knew he was watching her.

When she woke up next morning, the pain was still there, both inside and outside. She opened her eyes and once again met those cold blue ones from Dean as he just sat on his bed and stared at her. She flickered her eyes and looked a bit around to see if she could spot the other two. She knew it would be best to always know where everyone was.

"They're not here," once again he read her mind. "They went fishing early."

He stood up and stretched his body.

"Nope, it's just you and me right now but they should be back soon," he said as if nothing had went down that night between them. "Now come on."  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"The bathroom. As long as it's just you and me, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he answered.

He took a couple of steps towards the bathroom and turned around with a look that could make anybody cower in fear.

"Don't make me tell you twice!" He growled.

She almost jumped out of bed and walked over to him. He pushed her in front of him out to the bathroom and up against the wall furthest away. He whistled as he started filling the sink with water and then started washing his face, arms and chest with a cloth. She eyed the door behind him, well knowing she was never gonna get past him and out of it, but she couldn't stop staring at it.

"What? You think you're getting out of here?" He chuckled as he caught her stare.

He grabbed her quickly and yanked her in front of him so they both faced the mirror. He tore Roman's shirt off her so they both could see her naked front in the mirror. A vile smile spread on his face as she tried covering her front with her arms.

"You see this?" He said in a cold tone as he grabbed her neck with one hand. "This is all you have. A body. This is all you are. A little slut."

He pushed her head down so fast and forcefully that she didn't get a chance to react before she found herself under water. She started fighting for air but he held her down with his strong grip on her neck and suddenly she felt him force himself inside her and start thrusting. She felt panic rise up. Was he really gonna drown her while fucking her? She gasped for air as he pulled her head up and met her scared eyes in the mirror.

"You're nothing but our slut!" He yelled.

He pushed her head under water again and held her there while he thrust into her as fast as he could. He had no intentions of actually drowning her but that didn't mean he couldn't play with her and make her think that. He came quickly and he pulled out of her at the same time as he yanked her head back up.

"So you can squirm," he said in that cold tone again. "Fucking slut!"

They heard the door to the cabin open at Dean smirked at her at the sound of Seth and Roman coming back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom to greet the other two men.

"You gave her a shower?" Roman chuckled.  
"I showered her pussy alright," Dean laughed.

He pushed her over to her bed and she immetiately curled up and tried covering her naked body with the covers from the bed.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Dean said and looked over at her. "What are we gonna do about you, little slut?"

Roman walked over and stopped in front of her bed and crossed his arms. He stared down at her and she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Here's the problem. Usually we bring a girl here and she travels in the trunk so she doesn't know where she's going. This means once we're done she gets to go home again since she has no clue where she's been. You, however, found this place on your own. You know where you are so we can't really let you go," he said.

There was a few seconds of silence while all three of them just looked at her.

"What? No promise of you never telling anybody?" Dean asked mockingly.  
"No," she answered lowly.  
"Huh, how about that? Someone who actually doesn't try to lie," Seth said. "That's a first."  
"And at the same time you got really bad timing," Roman continued. "We normally bring someone here when we have a couple of weeks to play. That way we spend the last three or four days only using her mouth or using condoms and giving her a whole lot of showers so there won't be any traces of us inside her. Since we only planned on being here a couple of days this time, we don't really have a game plan when it comes to you."

Again a few seconds of silence, only this time because the men tried to figure out what to do.

"We can't really tie her up till we get back. It's too many days," Seth said.  
"I'm calling Randy," Dean said and got up from his bed.  
"Randy!" Roman laughed. "Why didn't I think of him? Make sure he doesn't come alone."  
"Don't worry. You two have a bit of fun while I set it up," Dean pointed at her before leaving the cabin to make a call.  
"A bit of fun," Roman chuckled.

He reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her up from the bed before sitting down on it himself. He opened his pants and pulled his dick out before pulling her towards him, positioning her with his legs between hers so her shins hit the wooden frame of the bed. He pulled her head down to his and she felt how her lower back ached from the position.

"You don't crawl up on this bed or even bent your knees. You got that?" His tone was cold.  
"Yes," she managed to get out.  
"Good. Now get to work," he said.

He forced her further down until her lips hit his dick. She didn't need to be told what to do. Out of fear of further punishment she automatically opened her mouth and started sucking his dick. He let out a long, low moan of satisfaction.

"Joining in?" He suddenly asked.

Before she could turn the question around in her mind, the answer was given as Seth pushed himself inside her. She whimpered lowly as he thrust in hard, pushing her forward, making her shins scrape on the wooden frame. Her legs and her back were hurting badly but she didn't dare move one bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth place one of his feet on the frame while his fingers dug into her hips to hold her still while he pleasured himself.

A louder moan came from Roman and he tightened his grip in her hair, forcing her head further down as he shot his load down her throat. He held her head still while she tried gasping for air with his dick still inside her mouth. All she got in return were the sound of evil laughter coming from both of them. He just kept her head there while Seth finished. It wasn't until Seth pulled out of her that Roman finally let go. He gave her a hard push and she fell to the floor. He got up from the bed, closed his pants and walked away.

"Baby girl got a good mouth," he chuckled to Seth.

She managed to crawl up on the bed and cover herself. She tried her best not to show tears or make the slightest sound at the pain going through her entire body. Suddenly the door opened and Dean came back in.

"Randy's on board," he said.  
"I almost feel sorry for her," Seth laughed. "You think she can handle monster dick?"

The sound of that nickname made her look up at them scared but all she got back were evil smiles.

"You're gonna learn soon enough why he earned that nickname," Roman chuckled.  
"He's gonna split you in half," Seth added.

All three men roared with laughter while she tried hugging her knees tighter and curling up even more.

"Anyway, he's bringing a new one this time," Dean said.  
"Who?" Seth asked.  
"Baron Corbin something. Randy vouched for him. Said it wouldn't be a problem," Dean said.  
"It doesn't matter who it is as long as they keep her occupied till we come back," Roman said.  
"Did he say when they'll be here?" Seth asked.  
"No, man, just some time tomorrow. But knowing Randy, he's not gonna pass up on having some fun so they'll probably be here before noon," Dean chuckled.  
"Guess we better make sure to fuck her all day so she's stretched good and ready for monster dick," Seth said.


	3. Crowbar

Cold, cruel laughter was all she constantly heard ringing in her ears. She saw their lips moving and she knew they were taunting and mocking her with words as well but at this point she could no longer make out any words. Just the sound of them laughing and it never seemed to die down.

It had been a long, excruciating day filled with nothing but torture from their hands as they took turns seeing who could be the most evil one. That was how she saw it. It wasn't about them raping her or beating her or scaring her half to death. It was about them measuring their dicks to see which one of them could go the furthest.

She hadn't slept that night even though they had let her be. She had tried closing her eyes so many times but the pain that shot through her entire body kept her awake. She had listened to their breathing and snoring, occasionally hearing few words being exchanged when one of them woke up another one to start guarding her.

When the morning came around, she was dragged out of bed by her hair. They didn't care that she could barely stand anymore. They needed their fix to start their day and she had no saying in that.

After they were done having their fun, she was pushed towards the bed again, landing hard on the floor. That cold laughter reached her ears again as she fought the pain and crawled back on the bed. The bed was still better than the floor even though the pain would be there no matter what. They let her be and around an hour later they heard a car pull up.

"Monster dick is here!" Seth proclaimed with a twisted smirk.

The nickname alone made her shiver. The way they said it, she knew she was in for a world of hurt and it would only get worse from here on out. Shortly after the door was opened and two sets of footsteps entered.

"Another tall one," Seth said as he looked at the new guy Baron. "I'm starting to feel really outnumbered."  
"Move it, shorty," Randy laughed. "Gotta see what's on the menu."

She heard him walk towards her bed and her eyes landed on a pair of black jeans as he stopped in front of her.

"Nice! Mind if I take a test run already?" He asked.  
"Knock yourself out," Dean answered.

He rolled her over on her stomach and placed himself between her legs. She heard him open his jeans and slide them down and then a pain unlike anything before went through her as he forced himself inside him. The three men hadn't been kidding. She now knew why he had earned the nickname monster dick. She cried out in pain as he bottomed out but it only earned her those cold laughters in return, only this time there was four of them as Randy joined in while he thrust into her with such force that she could almost feel her skin rip.

"How does she take it in the ass?" He asked.  
"She usually bites down on the pillow to get through it," Roman answered in a mocking tone.  
"Fuck that!" Randy grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "I wanna hear every scream coming from her."

And scream she did as he pulled out of her and started pushing into her ass. He could hardly get inside with his size but he refused to give up. He moaned and cussed, pushing in with force, enjoying the screams, cries and whimpers that came from her. He let out a chuckle when he was finally inside but he didn't hold still. He just continued his thrusts although they were not so fast this time as he found it hard to move in the narrow place. Slowly it got easier and he sped up.

"You alright there, monster dick?" Roman laughed.  
"Yep, her blood makes it easier," Randy answered evilly.  
"The body's natural lube," Dean chuckled.

A sharp moan was heard as Randy came inside her ass and then he turned his head and grinned at the men while slapping his hand down hard on her ass.

"Such a good little cunt you got this time. Where did you find her?" He asked as he pulled out of her.  
"Believe it or not, she came to us. She sat on the porch when we got up here," Roman answered.  
"You're so fucking lucky," Randy chuckled before looking over at Baron. "Your turn."  
"What?" Baron asked.  
"Come on, we're all friends here. Don't be shy. Dig right in, boy," Randy said.

Baron hesitated a second before walking over to the bed. He looked down at the crying woman and scratched his head before looking at Randy.

"This isn't exactly what I signed up for. I thought she wanted to be here. That's how I understood it," he said.  
"You understood wrong. No one ever wants to be here with us," Dean gave him a cold stare. "Are you saying you're gonna chicken out?"  
"No, I would just have liked to know. That's all. Don't worry, I'm still in," Baron said.  
"You better be," Dean sneered.

Baron looked down at her again and met her wet eyes. He could see she was in a world of pain and he didn't wanna add to it.

"Can I use her mouth instead? I'm really more of a blowjob guy," he asked casually over his shoulder.  
"Of course. Use any hole you like. She's not gonna bite," Roman said.

Baron opened his jeans and pulled his dick out. He reached down and got her up in a seating position on the edge of the bed. Her face wrenched with pain and he mouthed the word "sorry" to her before pulling her head towards his dick. Something sincere was in his eyes as she closed her lips around his dick. He couldn't look down at her though. He closed his eyes and pictured that hot brunette from three months ago that had given him the best blowjob of his life. With her in mind he quickly came in Joy's mouth and pulled out fast.

"What do you say? Baby girl got a pretty damn good mouth, right?" Roman gave him a huge grin.  
"Yeah, pretty damn good," Baron agreed.  
"Baron, go get our stuff in the car," Randy said.

Baron nodded, only happy to be sent outside the cabin and away from her.

"You sure we can trust him?" Seth asked once Baron was gone.  
"Yeah, no problem. He wasn't completely wrong. I only said there was a girl up here. I didn't fill him in on the part that she didn't want to be here," Randy said.  
"Alright, as long as we're clear," Seth said.  
"We are. Don't worry. Baron's my boy. He's gonna fuck her good once you three are gone," Randy said.  
"That's fine. We'll be back in four days' time," Roman said.  
"Take your time. I'm gonna have so much fun with this one," Randy chuckled.  
"Just make sure she's still breathing when we get back," Dean chuckled too.

Baron looked down in the trunk and grabbed their bags. Just as he pulled them out, his eyes landed on a crowbar. Once again his thoughts went to the poor girl inside. No way had he signed up for this shit. He grabbed the crowbar and stuffed it in his bag before closing the trunk and walking back inside. He handed Randy his bag and placed his own bag on Roman's bed.

"When are you leaving?" Randy asked.  
"After dinner so she's not completely yours yet," Dean answered.  
"Wanna double team her then?" Randy smirked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Dean laughed.

Seth and Roman quickly looked at each other with wolfish grins on their faces.

"Team 2," they both said at the same time.  
"We're gonna wreak havoc on the poor girl," Randy laughed.  
"That's all she's good for anyway," Dean said as he walked over and grabbed her hair. "Isn't that true, little slut? You're nothing but our fuck toy."  
"Ass or pussy?" Randy asked as he walked over to Dean.  
"Ass," he smirked down at her. "At least the first time. I'm pretty sure we have time to double team her a couple of times before we have to go."

Baron sat still on Roman's bed most of the afternoon while staring straight ahead. He couldn't watch what they did to her but even though he could look away, he couldn't shut out the sounds. Most of the sounds came from the four men though, moans, laughters and mocking words, but he heard her too. Her cries of pain. Never once did she beg for them to stop. It was just the sound of her crying and nothing else.

When they finally got bored or tired, he wasn't sure which one it was, they left her lying on the bed without a care in the world. Seth made dinner for everyone and a casual sentence was sent in her direction that if she wanted food she would have to get up. Baron wasn't surprised that she stayed in bed and didn't react at all. How he already hated these men and this place and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He worked for Randy. If he spoke up or tried to get her out, his body would be found before the week was over. There was nowhere to run and hide. Randy knew everything about him.

"We better get going," Dean stood up and stretched.  
"You're gonna be fine here, right?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, I'll stay up first. Once Baron sleeps, it takes an earthquake to wake him. She can scream all night and he will sleep right through it," Randy said and chuckled.  
"Alright, let's go then," Roman said.  
"I'll walk you out. I forgot my wallet in the car anyway," Randy said.

Roman, Seth and Dean grabbed their bags and headed for the door with Randy following after them. Baron listened as their friendly talk got further away. He had to work fast. He pulled the crowbar out of his bag and ran to her bed.

"Joy, I don't have much time so please listen," he said.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes and looked at him. At first she looked scared when she saw the crowbar and he felt bad once again. Of course she thought he was about to beat her senseless, maybe even kill her.

"I'm gonna put this under your bed," he quickly put her fears to rest. "Keep your eyes open tonight. Once he turns his back, you gotta push through the pain and work fast. Knock him out."  
"Why are you helping me?" She whispered.  
"This shit ain't right," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so fucking sorry for taking part of it. The least I can do is getting you out of here somehow."

He heard a car start and he quickly retreated to the other bed again before Randy came walking back five seconds later.

"Everything good here?" He asked.  
"Yep," Baron gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Good," Randy said.

He walked over to the little kitchen counter and started the coffee maker.

"I'm gonna need a lot of this to stay awake tonight after the day I've had," he said and smirked.  
"Sex is hard, man," Baron said.  
"Fucking is hard," Randy laughed. "But fuck it, she's good. And sorry that we left you out during the afternoon. The boys and I just go way back."  
"It's alright. We were an odd number. I'll get my fair share tomorrow," Baron said.  
"You sure will. Tomorrow and the next three days after that. Just fuck her whenever you feel like it. How about now before you go to sleep? It'll give you sweet dreams," Randy said.  
"I'm too tired after the long drive up here earlier," Baron yawned to make his point clear. "Don't worry. I'll totally make up for it tomorrow."

Randy laughed and turned his attention back to the coffee maker that was done. He poured himself a coffee and went to sit on the opposite bed of Baron, the one Seth usually slept in. Baron kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans before lying down on the bed.

"I'm gonna turn in if it's alright. I'm so fucking tired," he said.  
"Sure thing. I got coffee to keep me company," Randy said.

Baron placed himself facing the wall. That way Randy wouldn't be able to look at his face and maybe catch on that he wasn't sleeping. He had to stay awake and listen. He had to know she made it out of there somehow.

On the other bed she lied facing the room. She kept her eyes closed but she didn't sleep. Once again the pain kept her awake and it was even worse than the night before. How was she ever gonna make it out of this forest when she could hardly walk? She listened but all there was heard was an annoying slurping sound everytime Randy took a sip of his coffee.

He was a slow drinker and an entire hour went by before she heard him get up from his bed again. She opened her eyes to see him with his back against her as he walked over to the kitchen counter. It was now or never. She reached down under the bed and felt the cold metal from the crowbar. Her fingers wrapped around it and she silently pulled it out. She slowly got up from the bed, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't make a sound as pain shot through her body for each movement. Ahead of her Randy was humming lowly as he poured coffee in his mug.

Baron held his breath as he heard her leave the bed. She hardly made any sounds but his head was close to the bed and he knew she was crossing the floor. He didn't dare turn around out of fear of Randy hearing him and might turning around. It wasn't until he heard a blow followed by a mug shattering on the floor and a loud thud from Randy's body falling down too that he jumped out of bed and took in the scenery in front of him. She leaned up against the kitchen counter, crowbar still in hand, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright," he said.

He hurried over and dropped to his knees to check on Randy.

"He's still breathing. Get out of here while you can," he said.

He looked up but before he even realized what was happening, the crowbar hit his skull too, sending him straight down next to Randy. For a few seconds she just looked at them before letting out the loudest scream she ever had. If any animal was awake and close to the cabin this night, they sure would be running for the hills right now.

She dropped the crowbar on the floor next to the two men and slowly slid down on her knees. The tears kept coming as the pain kept going through her body while she searched Randy's pockets. She finally found was she was looking for. The car keys. She used the kitchen counter to pull herself back up.

"Motherfuckers!" She hissed.

She took one step at the time, slowly because of the pain, and made it to Baron's bag. She found a shirt and a pair of sweatpants with string so she could tie them in and hopefully they would stay up on her body. It hurt like hell to do the smallest movement but she managed to get into the clothes.

It took several minutes to cross the short path between the cabin and the car but she refused to give up. She had to get out of there. She dumped down on the driver seat with a little scream as the pain from her private area shot up through her. After a few seconds she finally managed to push the car seat forward so she could reach the pedals. She turned the key and let out a little laugh as the car started.

She looked at the cabin one last time to make sure no one was coming out of the door to stop her. Everything was quiet around her except for the motor of the car running. She put the car in gear and slowly started driving away. She didn't care when or if those two men inside would wake up. She didn't care how they would explain this to the other three men. She didn't care that she was technically stealing a car right now. She couldn't give one fuck about any of those five men. All she cared about was getting away and continuing surviving like she always had. She would leave the car somewhere, she didn't know where right now, somewhere where Randy eventually would get a call from the police to come pick it up but she would be far gone once that happened.


End file.
